Find The Lamp Team Leo
by captainleo
Summary: Sometime after Find cure Team Ally,Leo's magic lamp dissapears. Team Leo's mission is to find the lamp before dark forces do. It gets harder when Dagnino, Shere Khan, Macavity, and diesel 10 team up with Dark leo to destroy Them.
1. 1: Bad news about Leo's Lamp

**Chapter 1**

**The Bad News about Leo's Lamp**

At Captainleo's HQ, which now magically turned back into 11 harrow gardens, his mum's house.

Leo was so happy that he was watching Sooty on the CITV Channel. he laughs at some stuff. After the show had finished, he went to his closet and saw all his clothes.

"I wonder which one."Leo wondered. "How about this one."

"Leo, you gotta phone call from Erin." Perdy his pet dalmatian's voice called.

Leo smiled as he came out of his room and he slid down the stairs. He landed on the ground as he went to the phone and said, "Hello, Erin. It's me, Leo."

"Yes."

"What, is My lamp okay?"

"It's gone!"

"I'll come over. But you have to come with me."

"Okay, bye." Leo said, hanging up. he grabbed his Lighting Sceptor, saying, "Pongo!,Perdy were Going to see Alyssa & Erin ."

the three ran out of the door then closed the door. he ran down the street but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Africa is so far way from home, how can I get to them if I used to live there."Leo said half to himself. "I used to take a plane to there but it will take me forever." Leo gasp. "I'll make a portal there."

Leo hold his sceptor and chanted, "LIGHTING SCEPTOR! Send us to Africa!". A blue portal came open and Leo, Pongo and perdy jumped in as he holds his sceptor.

Soon, the blue portal open and trio were falling out of it as it disappears. Leo looks down and saw a tree, which freaks him out and screams, "MAYBE I SHOULDA TURNED INTO MY HERO FORM FIRST! AAAHHHH!"

Leo grabbed the branch, then he slid down, and he gently hit the ground. he got up and said, "I think I got stitches in my Pants."

Leo dusted his trousers and he saw someone running to them. It was Aladdin and Erin, who wore her hair in a braid with glitter and still the same hairband, her earrings are still there only there gold colored, a black elbow length shirt with a purple M in the middle and purple rims on the sleeves, the same gloves from her fifth outfit, a greenish blue belt with a black buckle, a purple skirt that looks like her fifth outfit skirt only with purple leggings that reach her boots, her boots areblack with a purple line from top to bottom and brims that look like her fifth outfit's boot's brim.

"Aladdin, Erin. What are you two doing here?" Leo asked. "Aladdin, I thought you were at Agrabah."

"I called you from Alyssa's phone, but there's no time." Aladdin explained. "C'mon, it's serious." After running Leo saw the Elephant Graveyard at the bottom were Alyssa and Erin waiting for them.

"Alyssa, My magic lamp. What happen?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, I Glowing this morning and now it's gone." Alyssa explained.

Perdy gasped if the lamp fell into the wrong hands it would mean disaster.

"Alyssa, we have to Find the lamp, Pongo said. "Please, we have to find it."

"Pongo, calm down." Alyssa said, then Leo spoke i have a fair idea of were it's gone to".

"where is it?" Erin asked.

Leo answered. "the Ark."

When he said the word 'Ark', Perdy begin to spoke, "The Ark? Noah's Ark?"

"Yes, Alyssa rode it when she was nine. Maybe four old friends of ours could help us."

"Four old friends?"

"Panty, Bruma, Xiro, and Kairel. They are a two lioness, a lion, and a panther. If I could talk to the animals on the Ark I could tell them all about this."

"O-o-okay. But where is it?"

"Here's a map that you could take to the Ark faster."

Alyssa handed Pongo a map with four places.

"I know these places: Dumbo's Circus, The island of sodor, and the Jungle Book." Pongo said.

"And that's where you'll get the Ark." Alyssa said. "we'll go with you."

"Okay. Let's go." Erin said.

Erin, Alyssa, Leo, Aladdin and the dalmatians walked walked out of the Elephant Graveyard as Leo turns around and said, "Call in Team leo."

"But we only have Mickey mouse ,donald duck, Goofy Roxas, Sora, and Simba and Nala." Aladdin said. "The others are having sometime off and stuff."

"That's the guys we need." Leo said.

Aladdin and Erin nodded as they called the only Team Leo not having offs.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Roxas Simba, and Nala came over and Erin told everything. After the talk, they were shocked about the lamp's disappearance.they nod in agreement too as they begin to run off.

as Team Leo left and Leo begins to look at the stars and thought in his head, _"Don't worry. I find the Lamp before It falls in the wrong hands. I promise because Friends never break a promise,."_


	2. 2: Dark Leo

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Leo**

At a dark castle where we see a Unknown Anti toon he was a half human lion wearing black armourhe was drak leo he was looking at a orb where we see Team leo. he just stares at them until he spoke up.

"They think there gonna findThe lamp." Dark leo wondered. "They have another thing comin'. Right, boys?"

Then four figures came out of the shadows. They were two tigers, a cat-like man, a Diesel engine; They are Dagnino, Shere Khan, Macavity, and Diesel 10.

"Indeed, Dark leo ." Shere Khan said.

"I'll destory that creampuff version of me and then to Erin & Alyssa before they Find the lamp on time. It'll be my reward..."

Dagnino cleared his throat to get his attention. he turned around and he said, "Oh, I guess I'll reward you guys as well. But do you guys happen to know a friend of Leo By the name of Aladdin.". The ones just know were Shere Khan and Dagnino when they only raised their hand/paw.

"Ever well, then let's go before they find the lamp." Dark leo said.

They nod with evil smirks as they went on diesel 10 then they followed. When they left evil Dark Magicianmon was watching from the ceiling.

" Dark leo, I hope you sucessed, because if not then ther will be grave punishment for you evil Dark Magicianmon said.

At a place called New York City, Leo and Team Leo were walking down the street. Alyssa taps leo on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Yes, Alyssa?" Leo asked.

Are you sure you know where were going

The map said this was the nearest way to get to the circus. they stopped outside a building and saw a poster "Dumbo's Circus Now performing in central park"

"There!" Erin said. "Let's go."

Erin and Aladdin went down the street and the others followed them and they countinued to walk. Alyssa looked up and saw Tents were set up everywhere in the park .

"There, that's the Circus." Alyssa said.

"Wow, your right Alyssa." Erin said, but she frowned. "How do we get in without money to get tickets?"

"Don't worry my friends will get us in." Leo said.

Erin shrugged then they went to the Circus to get in. Leo went to the ticket guy and said, "Can me and my friends go in?"

"No, do you have the money for ticket." the man said.

"No, but my friends could let us in Sir."

"Sorry, no money, no ticket, no going in."

"Don't worry, there're with us." a voice said.

Two figures came out; the first was an elephant calf with big ears, ruffled Light orange and yellow collar and a yellow hat that bened a bit a the top and the second wasa small brown mouse in a band uniform. they are Dumbo And Timothy, Leo Friends.

"Dumbo! Timothy!" Alyssa and Erin shouted.

"Alyssa, Erin, and Leo are our friends so let them in with their other friends." Dumbo said. "C'mon. Let 'em in."

"Fine, but I'll be watching you guys." the man said.

Everyone got in and Leo begins to explain everything about His missing Magic Lamp and they need to get to the Ark to Find it before it's too late.


	3. 3: Big Top Fight

**Chapter 3**

**Big Top Fight**

When Erin finnished telling Leo's childhood friends about his Missing lamp...

"We love to but our show doesn't end until thrity minutes." Dumbo said.

"Okay, but you have to come with us to the Ark." Erin said.

Without them knowing, Dark Leo and his 'friends' are behind the currtian, Dark leo smiled wickedly as he said, "Since this is a Circus, I'll only have..." Dark Leo pointed to Macavity. "You, Macavity want you to grab Alyssa if they ask them to be in the centre ring, bring her to me, and Shere Khan and Dagnino will kill her."

"Yes, Sir." Macavity answered.

He got out from behind the currtian and went behind the currtain of the Centre ring with the other Clowns. Back with Team leo...

"How about you and the others can be in the act?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone, but Erin, shouted.

"Not me, I'm not much into stages because I get stage frights." Erin explain.

"You have to, just try these outfits on." Dumbo said, giving everyone a Clown costume.

Everyone looked at there costumes, which Nala thinks it's cute but the boys just stared at each other. Pongo and Perdy Having trouble getting into thier costumes, while Erin and Alyssa looked at each other. Everyone put their Costumes on and they scanned themselves.

"I look weird." Sora said.

"So do I." Aladdin agreed.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS CUTE!!!" Erin and Alyssa exclaim.

"This is so awesome!" Nala exclaimed, as well.

"We look just like idiots." Pongo said.

The girls giggled at pongo and perdy, knowing that they are wearing make-up but leo could not help burst out laughing.

"Okay, let's get In the ring." Dumbo said.

Macavity saw them go in the ring and they begin to perform comical tricks and silly gags. Macavity grabbed a bag and a rope, bent down, and said, "Alright Alyssa Kyle, you coming with me."

As they start To throw custard pies, Erin was sweating all over knowing she was getting stage fright. Perdy was getting the custard out of her eyes until she saw Macavity was about to swing and go for Alyssa. She tapped on Erin's shoulder, she looked back, she pointed up to get her attention, and she gasped knowing who is that CAT character, Macavity, the guy Alyssa told her and showed the picture of him.

Erin whispered to Alyssa, she looked up, and saw Macavity now swinging towards her. Erin grabbed and pulled her backwards. Macavity then came back and everyone paused making the clowns angry but Macavity was going towards Alyssa.

Erin and Alyssa climbed up a ladder but Macavity came to them. Erin and Alyssa then went a walking case on top of the highwire. Macavity was already there and he was about to pounced at them but Dumbo fired peanuts from his trunk he dodged and they begin to fight him. Erin saw Alyssa stumble as Macavity was about to grab Alyssa but Erin kicked him which cause him to lose balance and he fall off the highwire but he was caught by Simba.

"Now, we gottcha." Simba said.

"Ooh, poop." Macavity said, mad.

The Clowns grabbed him and took him away. Back with Erin and Alyssa, they got on dumbo's Back and he flew down to the other. Alyssa got up and said, "Thanks, Dumbo."

"No prob." Dumbo said.

"Well thirty minutes up, our next Show is next weekend." Timothy said. "We can come with you."

Team Leo cheered as Erin, Pongo, and Perdy hugged each other, Leo hugged his childhood friends, Donald just spin around, and Goofy just clapped happily.

"Next stop, the island of sodor." Leo said.

Simba bumped into a pyramid of custard pies and was going to topple over, Erin was about to run for it but too late she got splatered in custard.Everybody tried there best not to laugh and Erin took the outfit off to reveal her same outfit but her hair was gross so she went to the bathroom and wash, rinsed, dried, and combed it. She came out with her hair in a highponytail.

"Let's go." Erin said.

Everyone left outside as everyone waved good-bye and said, "Come back again!". Dark Leo growled as he watches from the top with only three Alyssa & and Leo's enemies.

"Darn that CaptainLeo, we don't need Macavity anymore." Evil Alyssa growled. "Diesel 10, it's your turn."

Diesel 10 smirks as DarkLeo, Shere Khan, Dagnino, and Diesel 10 left but without them knowing Evil Dark Magicianmon has just appeared magically from the black and green flaming smoke, he has his orginal outfit but with a black cape with spike ends. he was petting Vicent while watching Dark Leo and his team leaving.

"Hurry Dark Leo . If not, then it's Curtains for you." Evil Dark Magicianmon said.

he grabbed his cape, covers himself and Vincent, and they disappeared leaving black and green flames and smoke vanishing in the air.


	4. 4: Thomas the tank engine

**Chapter 4**

**Thomas the tank engine**

Team Leo are now in the Island of sodor while ELIZABETH THE VINTAGE LORRY was taking them to the big station, When they arrived Everyone got out and Aladdin came out just as she said, "Well we're here on sodor, plus it was nice of the Steam lorry to give us a lift.

"Let's go Erin said , we have a hero to find."

then the opening of thomas we love you began playing

"Why is That music sound familiar?"pongo asked.

"That's easy to explain, the hero of Sodor is on his way." Erin explain.

"What hero?" Pongo asked.

"I am" a voice called out. "I am thomas the tank engine!"

a blue tank engine with red stripes, a yellow 1 on its sides outlined in red, six blue wheels, long yet short black funnel which was the same size as its boiler and dome that had two yellow holes and a whistle, two black black buffers on the front and back of its red buffer beams, and a small bunker on the back appeared. Erin smiled as Pongo was getting it.

"Oh, that's why." Pongo said.

"Exactly." Erin smiled.

Thomas Rolled up and said, "Hiya guys, how you guys doing?"

"I can explain everything." Erin said.

Erin explain the whole thing to Thomas. After that Thomas nodded as Erin went back to the others.

"We have a new partner." Erin said.

Dark leo and his pals are on the roof of the building. Dark leo turns around and walks to Diesel 10.

"You know to do." Dark leo said.

"Yes I do." Diesel 10 smirked.

diesel 10 blasted his horn and everyone turned to see where the noise came from.

"Diesel 10!" said Leo and Thomas.

"Everyone aboard my cab quickley!" Thomas said.

Thomas raced out of the station as fast as his wheels would carry him but diesel 10 gave chase

"When i get pinchy on you I'm going to finish you what try to do to you as a kid Leo." Diesel 10 said.

Pinchy was about to grab leo until his eyes turned Yellow and lighting came out and frozen Pinchy.

"I can't move this darn thing!" NegaDuck shouted, looking at Erin who her hair was rising, covered in blue glow, and her hands are turned into fist. "What are you!"

Alyssa saw this and eye widen. "Oh my gosh!", Everyone saw this and gasp in shockediness.

Leo's glowing eyes begin to fade to his normal eyes, his glow disappear, and he passes out. Diesel 10 fel though the hole in the vivaduct but he grabbed on a pice of wood but it gave way and the evil diesel fell on the barge below.

Alyssa & Erin went to Leo. they went to Leo.

"Leo, wake up." Alyssa yelled. "Leo! Leo! Leo!"

Leo woke up and rubbed his head.

"What was that you did? That was almost cool!" Sora asked.

"I don't know must been a power up of my Lighting power or something." Leo answered.

Everyone stared at him and he begin to blush and smiled goofily.

"Let's go!" he said.

Everyone nodded as they left. Dark leo growled as he used his clawed gloved hand to scratch off a pole and fell behind him. he left as Shere Khan and Dagnino followed him.

"We lost two but I still have you guys!" Dark leo growled. "We have to hurry before I'm in trouble."

Evil Darkmagicianmon was on top of another building about high, with his cape flowing with the wind, holding his Scpetor like a cane and petting Vincent.

"Hurry is right. Hurry DL, your time is a few days up!" Evil Darkmagicianmon said, then laugh like a hyena.


	5. 5: Captured by Monkeys

**Chapter 5**

**Captured by monkeys**

In the Jungle Book world, Erin was using her machete to cut the roots, vines, and leaves while everyone was following her. 

"It's a good thing I always carry my machete with me in this some sort of a emergency." Erin told her friends.

"You know if you use that thing, our Jungle Book friends are gonna get mad at us." Alyssa suggest.

"Don't worry I use this to cut anything that's in our way like roots or leaves."

As Erin put her machete back in her backpack and they continued to walk off with her friends. Unknown to them, agroup of monkeys were following them.

Suddenly three of the monkeys grabbed leo,alyssa, and erin perdy saw this and alerted the others.

Why you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creeps! Roxas Said. 

Erin, alyssa and leo were being held in the branches above Hey! Let go of Us! Alyssa shouted.

Take your flea-picking hands off them! Pongo barked

They followed the monkeysuntill they lost them

"Guys!" Leo's Voice called, "head for the ancient ruins" I think that's where they are taking us, So the rest of team leo head for the ruins.

We see the Ancient Ruins a orang utan was stiing on a throne singing 

Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang 

Ha, ha, we got them, King Louie! one the monkeys called 

Ha, ha, ha, So you're the man-cubs? Crazy! Louie said

I'm not as crazy as you are! Leo said, Put us down! 

the Monkey drops the kids on the ground 

You cut that out! Erin said 

Louie Cool it, Kid. Unwind yourself. 

(singing) Do-doot doot-doot do Now come on. Let's shake, cousins.

What do you what us for? Alyssa asked.

Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya Louie said and he started to sing.

_**A bop-bop do-do do-be-do Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh**_

_**The jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop And that's what's botherin' me**_

_**I wanna be a man, man-cubs, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around**_

_**Ohh, oobie-do, Monkeys: Bop-do-wee **_

_**Louie: I wanna be like you **_

_**Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Louie: I wanna walk like you **_

_**Monkeys: Tee Louie: Talk like you, Monkeys: Too Louie: Too! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do **_

_**Louie: You see it's true, Monkeys: Shoo-ba dee-do Louie: An ape like me Monkeys: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee Can learn to be Human too **_

[He makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey 

_**Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah**_

[Monkeys applaud You know Louie, you're doing real good Leo said.

Louie Replays Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire.

But We don't know how to make fire Erin said 

Louie sings _**Now, don't try to kid me, man-cubs I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true**_

the rest of team leo reach the walls of the Ruins _**Now give me the secret, man-cubs Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you **_

Fire! Sora said So that's what that Fat orangutan's after.

I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. pongo is distracted by the music ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat! he says

Pongo Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! Sora said This will take brains, not brawn. 

pongo is Still distracted You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both he Said.

Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue The kids. Got that Pongo? 

I'm gone then, solid gonePongo said walking off dancing to the beat.

Pongo come back Simba Called

But Louie, servant monkey and a few oter monkeys come by, dancing, and when they past Sora reaches for the kids , Pongo enters, dressed up as a Monkey

Hey! (singing) Da-zaap bon-ronee Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non

Hene-bebe-re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!

Louie: Abba-do-dee? 

Pongo : With a reep-bon-naza! 

Louie: Eh ba-daba doy 

Baloo: Well-a-la-ba zini 

Louie: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop 

Pongo: See-ble-bop, dooney 

Louie: Ooh, ooh, ooh!

Pongo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! 

Louie: Rrrawr, rrrawr 

Pongo: Get mad, baby! 

Louie: Hada-lada hada-lada 

Pongo: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo 

Louie: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle 

Pongo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa 

Louie: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot 

Pongo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da 

Louie: Yoo-hoo-hoo 

Monkeys: Bop-do-wee 

Louie: I wanna be like you 

Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba

Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Dee 

Louie: Talk like you 

Monkeys: 

Too Pongo: Too-oo-oo!

Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do 

Everybody: You see it's true, hoo-hoo Someone like me-ee-ee Can learn to be like someone like me 

Pongo: Take me home, Daddy! 

Everybody: Can learn to be like someone like you

Louie: One more time! 

[Pongo's disguise falls off 

Pongo alone: Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Ehh.. 

Monkey 1: It's that dalmatian we saw earlier

Monkey 2: Yeah, that's him! 

Monkey 3: How'd he get in there? 

"Guys run!" Pongo called and team leo after a Classic chase scene sora & Roxas manage to bring the temple down and they run into the jungle and lost the monkeys

That was a close one Simba said

Well you have to say simba Perdy said seeing pongo dressed as a monkey was funny She Chuckled and the group went on Unknown to them, Dark Leo is with Shere Khan and Dagnino.

"Shere Khan would you go after them and don't fail me." Dark leo asked.

"Yes, I would." Shere Khan said.

Shere Khan hopped down and chased after them without them knowing.


	6. 6: Rumble in the Jungle

**Chapter 6**

**Rumble in the Jungle**

Team Leo are now sitting at place where the mangos grow which they lost Shere Khan without noticing. Captainleo was bored about this sitting and worried about the Jungle and the lamp at the same time.

Erin was sitting down playing with a blue yo-yo with Sailor Moon on it, Aladdin was Training Sora and Roxas, Nala was singing while Dumbo was Flying her up to catch some mangos, Alyssa was petting and having fun with Pongo and perdy, Timothy was on Erin's head watching her, Simba was laying down catching some rays, Thomas was just Refilling his water tank, and Mickey Donald and Goffy were Training.

Erin put the yo-yo up and looked around but that's when she heard noises. She look through the bushes and saw something about to pounce. She was about to scream but it came out and it was a black panther.

"Bagheera?" Erin wondered.

"Hello, Erin." Bagheera greeted.

"Phew, I thought you've been a tiger." Erin sighed.

Alyssa notice him and shouted, "Bagheera!". Alyssa came to Bagheera and hugged him.

"Great to see you again, Alyssa." Bagheera greeted.

Alyssa got out the hug and introduced him to leo. 

Everyone calm down when they heard four people singing and they came out. It was Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan.

"Baloo! Mowgli!" Erin shouted.

"Shanti! Ranjan!" Alyssa shouted, as well.

"Hiya Alyssa and Erin, how's things goning?" Mowgli asked.

"I'll explain." Erin said.

Everyone sat down as Erin begins to explain why are traveling. For a few hours, everyone was shocked and worried about Leo's Magic Lamp. Erin ask if Baloo and Bagheera can come but they couldn't leave Mowgli.

"I'll take care of Mowgli while you guys are gone." Shanti said.

"But what about our Bare Necessities?" Mowgli asked.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be back." Baloo answered.

"Good let's go." Erin said.

Before they left, Erin notice that Nala isn't with Dumbo. Dumbo Pointed up with his trunk. Erin sighed and looked up in the tree.

"Nala, come down from there!" Erin yelled.

No answer. Erin got on top of Dumbo's Back and he flew up and she grab the branch but she struggled to get up and finally got up. She look and saw Nala tied up in coils.

"Here we go again." Erin groan.

Erin grabbed a branch and saw Kaa about to eat Nala. Erin then bonked him on the head a hundred times and threw Nala on Dumbo's Back. As Erin hits him on the head, he got dizzy and passed out as he slid down the tree. Erin came down and kicked him into the bushes. Nala woke up and said, "Erin?"

"Long story," Erin said, throwing the branch away. "C'mon, we need to find that Lamp

Everyone nodded but Erin saw that until she saw Perdy with her ears cocked up as if she head something.

"Perdy, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Guys we need to get away from here she Said.

"Perdy, why? What's going on?" Leo asked.

Alyssa pointed behind Erin & Leo and they looked behind them only to see some tiger eyes. It was Shere Khan as he came out from the shadows.

"Isn't this suprisingly to see you Three again." Shere Khan said.

Shere Khan begin to circle around them. Leo saw a place where they can run.

"Go run, I hold him off." Leo said.

Dumbo Grabbed Alyssa and Erin and he Flew off and Perdy run off leaving Leo behind. Shere Khan sneared at Leo as he threw dirt at him and he ran off.

"Oh, you shouldn't have down that." Shere Khan said.

He went after Leo as he runs to catch up with his friends and finally found them.

"I'll take Alyssa & Erin, you two go find the others." Leo said.

"But what about you?" Dumbo asked.

"We'll be fine." Erin said.

Erin pushed Perdy and Dumbo into the bushes, grabbed Alyssa's hand, and runs off with leo.

"Erin!" Dumbo yelled.

Dumbo and Perdy heard Shere Khan's roar and they hid deeper in the bushes. Shere Khan pass them and Dumbo & Perdy came out seeing he's going after the Kids.

"Perdy, we have to get the others." Dumbo said.

"We're already here." a voice called.

It was Aladdin , Baloo, Bagheera, thomas, Timothy, Simba, Nala, Micky, Donald, & Goofy, Pongo, Roxas, and Sora.

"Baloo!" Perdy said.

"Of course, now where's the kids?" Pongo asked.

"Shere Khan!" Dumbo yelled.

"Shere Khan?" Everyone yelled.

Pongo and perdy went after the Kids as Baloo and Sora ran after them, leaving the others.

"we have to help them." Perdy yelled.

"Pongo! Perdy! Baloo! Sora!" Bagheera shouted, which got their attention. "Good luck!"

They nodded as they left.

Erin, Leo and Alyssa were running until they stop because they saw lava over them. 

"We have to jump." Erin said.

Alyssa hold onto Erin and the three jumped over to the other side. They ran inside a temple and they heard Shere Khan's voice, "No matter where you two run, I'll always find you."

leo Grabbed Erin & Alyssa and went behind a gong and he looked outside and hid as he stand.

"Come out, come out, where ever you three are." Shere Khan mocked.

Pongo, Perdy, Sora and Baloo came to the temple and they freaked as Baloo and sora went to the right and Pongo and Perdy went to the right. Erin looked to see their friends hiding. Erin hold her breath and try to think of an idea until she looks at the gong. She thought for a minute and a lightbulb came onto her head. Erin cracked her knuckles and hold out her sceptor and hit the gong alot of times. Shere Khan heard it and went at the gong Erin, Leo and Alyssa's at.

Sora saw this, tighted his hands, and hit the gong harder. Shere Khan heard it and went over there as Perdy hides and Pongo stand in front of her. Baloo saw this and he rang his gong and Shere Khan came over to the other one. Erin saw this and begin to smirk as her eyebrows went up and down.

"Guys, I could use some help." Erin asked.

Alyssa and Leo nodded as they got their sceptors and they hit the gong a hundred, Pongo and Perdy hit the gong alot too, and so did Baloo, making Shere Khan confused and roar. Suddenly, Pongo and Perdy's gong fell down and revealed them.

"Oh no!" Perdy gasp.

"Well isn't this surprising." Shere Khan smirked. "So Leo was it going to be, you Three or your Dogs."

Pongo threw some rocks at him but misses.

"I'm waiting." Shere Khan said. "One..."

Leo couldn't take it, he won't lose Pongo and perdy.

"Two..."

Leo grabbed Erin & Alyssa and they came out as Erin shouted, "Stop!"

"Thr..." Shere Khan paused to see them. "Hmm, alright you Three no more games."

He jumped up about to pounce on them but Baloo stop him as The kids run off as Leo hold his friends Hands. Shere Khan pawed Baloo off as he went after them. Leo saw a head of a beast, Alyssa & Erin Jumped over, and jumped to them as they climb up but it was about to break. Shere Khan jumped up and he struggled to climb up. He grabbed Alyssa's leg making her scream.

"Let go of her!" Erin yelled.

Erin & Leo held Alyssa's hand but the head begins and they begin to fall as The kids scream but Baloo grabbed Alyssa as Sora grabbed Erin And Pongo and perdy grabbed leo. Shere Khan fell down and the head fell over him trapping him inside the mouth. Erin, Alyssa, Leo, and the others looked down to see Shere Khan trapped then a vulture name Lucky came to him.

"Hey, where's the fire down here?" Lucky joked then laughed.

"Oh, no." Shere Khan moaned.

"What's the matter, cat gothca tongue." Lucky begins to laugh again.

Later, everyone was laughing as Baloo and Bagheera said goodbye and everyone begin to left. Mowgli and his friends went back home as Dark Leo saw the whole thing when Shere Khan was after the girls with Dagnino. 

"Dagnino, this will be our last hope." Dark Leo said. "So if this happens once more, it's trouble with Evil Dark magicianmon."

"Yes, I know just where they are going." Dagnino said.

Dark leo and Dagnino left only not to be seen by Evil DarkMagicianmon on a rocky top petting Vincent.

"Hurry up, DL." Darkmagicianmon Said evilly then chuckled.


	7. 7: Noah's Ark

**Chapter 7**

**Noah's Ark**

Team Leo are now in a woods but there are no trees. That's when Pongo saw something in front of them.

"Uh, guys." Pongo said.

"Yes." Erin answered.

"Look." Pongo said.

Leo turned his head and his eyes widen. Everyone look and a few miles away was a huge boat almost as big as the Statue of the Liberty. Everyone was amazed, shocked, and dumpfounded about the size of it. Suddenly, Alyssa felt rain as everyone looked up and it was about to rain.

"Come on, on the Ark!" Erin yelled.

timothy went inside Dumbo's hat and dumbo flew up and they all run up to the ark, they climb up the boat stairs, and they got in. Everyone was on top of the boat and the boat begin to ship off through water and it was still raining.

"The ark is bigger when I imagined it in the Bible." Leo said. "Anywho, come on the Lamp's on the Ark and we need help from Alyssa's friends."

"What do we do?" Baloo asked.

"Here; we'll spilt up to find the Lamp." Erin ordred. "Dumbo & Timothy will go with the Dalmatians and find the lamp up here, Mickey, Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera will stay with animals to blend in to find the cure in the animals sleeping place, hanging place, etc., Alyssa, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Nala, Simba, Roxas, Sora, Aladdin, Leo and I will meet with Alyssa's friends, find the Lamp, and hang for a while. Now let's split."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Erin, Alyssa, Tails, and Leo with Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Nala, Simba, Roxas, Sora, Aladdin, went down stairs with Mickey, Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera in front. Dumbo,Timothy and the Dalmatians went inside where Noah and his family stay in without being spotted.

When Mickey, Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera went with the animals, Erin, Alyssa, Leo,Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Nala, Simba, Roxas, Sora, Aladdin, walked through the halls of the animals place. 

"Alyssa, tell me who are your friends?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, there's Bruma..." Alyssa said.

When Alyssa was talking, a dark tan human-like lioness with black short hair in which her bangs cover either eye and on her chest, tan muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a faint mole on her left cheek, purple eye shadow, and green eyes; who is Bruma looked outside her room and saw Alyssa's back with another girl and a boy.

"Kairel..." Alyssa continued.

Then next was a gold human-like lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes. She's Kairel.

"Xiro..." Leo added

Then next was a humanoid lion with dark red outer fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, a black mane and tail tuft, and green eyes. He's Xiro

"And lastly Panthy." Alyssa finished.

Lastly, like Alyssa said, was a black panther with grey muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, long black hair held up in a tall bun in which her bangs are seperate, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and wore a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her right upper arm. She's Panthy.

"Are they human or animals?" Sora asked.

"Well, there two lioness, a lion and a panther." Alyssa answered.

Sora pulled his arm down meaning yes. he liked lions better then hyenas. As they walked, they didn't know they were in a bar back stage.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked.

"We're backstage of the bar." Alyssa said, looking behind the current and saw everyone. "And there's Xiro."

Erin, Leo and the others look and saw a lion with black hair, he must be Xiro. Erin saw every single animal ain a table and they heard some announcer.

"And now who will volunteer to sing?" the announcer said.

Simba heard that and had an idea as he went to the backstage stuff, making Erin and the others confused about what he's doing.

"Simba, what are you doing?" Erin asked.

Then something went into his mouth and he spit it out. It was a microphone.

"A microphone?" Erin wondered.

Nala got one out and she stand next to Erin.

"We can sing on stage." Nala suggest.

"Me? Sing in front of every animal?" Erin asked. "I can't sing, I got stage fright."

"Just try."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOOOOO!"

Then Erin fell over on stage and she looked up to see everyone looking at her. There was a cricket chirping and coughing. Erin gulped as she was shaking. Alyssa saw this and glared at Simba as he smiles stupidly.

"Well, I'll go on stage with her." Nala said.

Nala came on stage, making Some of the males whistle. Erin slapped her own forehead and Nala spoke, "Hello. I am Nala lioness and this is my back-up singer. Hit it!"

Nala:** It's Supernatural**

**Supernatural**

Erin just stayed there until Nala punched her lightly making Erin glare at her but then she begin to sing.

Erin: **Did you see a shooting star  
Cross the sky spectacular  
On the front by a mile  
Radiating crazy style  
The universe comes to me  
I can make it look so he can see  
Like a rare phonomenon  
You can see today what i see beyond **Erin and Nala: **When i get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some peaple call it crazy  
Some thing there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural**

Erin begin to enjoy this now and she and Nala begin to dance as they sing. Alyssa was enjoy this along with Leo, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Simba, Roxas, Sora & Aladdin. Bruma, Kariel, and Panthy saw Erin and Mina singing.

Nala: **Got the floor got the mic  
Livin in this double life  
I can view another world  
Magic sista super girl  
Don't know how i do what i do  
But i can make it all come true  
Got the skills  
Got the touch  
Got the sense and i'm takin' off **Both of them: **When i get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some peaple call it crazy  
Some thing there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural**

Everyone begin to like the beat of Erin and Nala's singing and music, except the Predators at the back of the bar.

Erin: **Maybe superhuman  
Maybe superstrange  
Like a force of nature  
A hurricane  
**Nala:** Why it doesn't matter where i got it from  
Got the power on and i'm goin' goin' gone  
Believe in what you see  
**Both of them: **Oh yeah  
Oh oh oh **

When I get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some people call it crazy  
Some things there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural

Erin and Nala stopped singing as they had their arms crossed together in the air and smiled as they breathed but then Erin begin to fall to the ground passing out and Nala looked at Erin.

Later, the others are in a room, where Alyssa was happily talking and hugging to Kariel, Panthy, Xiro and Bruma and then explain why are they here. Simba and Nala was fanning Erin, who is still passed out.

Erin woke up from her past out and rubbed her head.

"Man, I enjoyed it but I musta passed out after that." Erin wondered.

At that moment leo came though the door with a drink for erin

"Leo." Alyssa said. "meet Panthy, Xiro, Kariel, and Bruma."

Leo saw the two lioness,the lionand panther but when he looked a bit shocked at kairel's stomach as if she ate a blown up beach ball, Leo begin to shudder as he smiled.

"Leo, something wrong." Nala asked.

"Alyssa when need to talk." Leo said, grabbing her hand.

Leo lead Alyssa outside the room and closed the door.

"Alyssa, What happend to Kairel's Stomach she like asshe ate a beach ball..." Leo was cut off by Alyssa. "I know while you were getting a drink for erin she told us why."

She then smiled leo was getting on to this

"you mean xiro and Kairel are going to be.."

Yes alyssa Said, she's Pregnant

When's the baby due?" he asked

Anyday now" She replied.

Leo slaped his head as he thought in him, _"I can't believe my best friends family is going to have a baby. What's worse I can't believe it's due anyday now."_

Leo open the door and came to Panthy, Bruma, Xiro and Kariel.

"I'm Alyssa's & Erin's best friend, Leo." Leo greeted.

"Nice to meet." Xiro & Kariel greeted.

"Pleasure." Bruma and Panthy greeted.

"Okay, we need to find My magic Lamp." Leo explained.

"It's somewhere on the Ark." Bruma said. "You'll find it later."


	8. 8: the fight and the new arrival

**Chapter 8**

**The Fight and The new Arrival**

Later,Sora And Roxas was alone in the hallways as they walk to find the lamp. they had no idea they been spied on by Dagnino, his predator group, and Dark Leo.

"Since they are not protected should I kill them." Dagnino asked.

"No, they still has the others protecting them except Dumbo and the Dalmatians." Dark Leo answered. "Get rid of Sora And Roxas and don't let them find the lamp."

Dagnino smirked as he snapped his fingers and a vulture came to him.

"Get rid of them for me." Dagnino ordred.

The vulture sulated and went after Sora And Roxas. they went down the stairs and looked around the place as they held their Keyblades. Suddenly, the vulture came to them and attack Roxas on his head.

"Hey, get off of me! Get off him yah dumb turkey!" Sora said.

Roxas grabbed the vulture and threw it at the wall, making it passed out with a goofy smile. Roxas fixed himslef up while saying, "Stupid bird!" and they walked off until they saw a cabinet.

"A cabinet? Hmm!" Sora wondered.

Sora open it and saw shelves of bottles, making him happy and look through the shelves. Sora took the paper out saying, Leo's Magic Lamp and look at a Arabian oil lamp.

"we found it." Sora whispered then said out loud. "We found it!"

Sora grabbed it, put it in his pocket, closed the cabinet, and he and roxas walked upstairs to find their friends.

Up on the boat, Dumbo, Timothy, Pongo and Perdy, they were still looking through where Noah's family sleep, eat, etc. 

"Found it yet." Perdy asked.

"No, it's like it's buried." Dumbo said.

Then his dog tag beep, which got him confused.

"My radio dog tag works here, I couldn't get it work earlier." Pongo said, then spoke on his dog tag. "Hello,"

"Pongo, me and roxas found the Lamp come down stairs and find mickey, Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera."

"Finally, Sora. We'll be there."

"Bye."

Pongo told Dumbo, Timothy, and Perdy that Sora And Roxas found the Lamp and they went down stairs to find the others.

Sora And Roxas ran down the hall but when they reach the other end, they stopped dead in their tracks. It was Dagnino with his gang. 

"Can I help you?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Dagnino answered.

"Well, excuse us sir I have a lamp to return to a friend of ours." Roxas said.

Sora And Roxas were about to leave but Dagnino grabbed them.

"Is this a way to treat two Keyblade Bearers!" Sora asked.

"Actually, I have to get rid of you two to get out of the way so I can kill your friends." Dagnino explained.

"If you touch one single hair on them, and you'll be pushing up daisys!" Sora yelled.

Dark Leo came out, making Roxas gasp and glare.

"You?" Roxas wondred. "Your behind all this, Macavity, Diesel 10, and Shere Khan?"

"Yes." Dark Leo said. "Now for the lamp."

Dark Leo took the lamp out of sora's pocket but what he didn't know that Sora gave it to Roxas without noticing when he found it.

"So this is the lamp." Dark Leo half-laughed. "Sorry, but my good half won't be needing this piece of junk."

Dark Leo crushed the oil lamp and the pieces went all over his hands and floor. Roxas made a fake gasp and asked, "Oh no, the lamp is destoried, what ever shall we do Sora?"

"Nothing." Dagnino answered. "Lock them up."

The crocodile grabbed her, throw them in a room, and closed the door, then they left with Dark Leochuckling. Sora And Roxas try to break out but it was locked.

"Darn it!" Sora shouted. "Okay let's try this again!"

Sora And Roxas backed up a little to the wall but not too much, then begin to speed up as their legs turned around like a speed person, and they begin to run up to the door. Befroe they smashed it, Dumbo open it with the Dalmatians.

"Yo Gu..quot; But before Dumbo could speak Sora And Roxas went faster and ran past Dumbo, which almost cause them to blow away. Sora And Roxas ran so fast they passed everybody on the ark. then they flew upstairs into the air as they slow down.

"Hey, we shoulda done this before." Roxas said.

But their eyes widen, looked down knowing they were over a hole to downstairs.

"_Yudl - Ay - EEE - OooooPi_!"

Sora & Roxas gulped and they try to stay in the air but then they smiled stupidly, waved, and then they fell screaming, "Yaahh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Yaahh-Hoey!"

**(A/N) Think of it as the Classical Goofy Holler and the Yoodling by Hannes Schrolle from The Art of Ski when he went down the Ski Rump called the Ski Jump and he screams.)**

As Sora And Roxas fell into the hole, they grabbed a pole and let go and landed on a floor.

"Phew that was close." Sora sighed. "Now to find that Dagnino."

"Sora, Roxas, there you are." Dumbo said, Flying down to them.

"C'mon, the others are in trouble."

Sora And Roxas left with dumbo and the Dalmatians followed them.

Alyssa, Erin, Leo, Aladdin, Simba, Nala, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Thomas, Baloo, Bagheera, Kariel, Xiro, Bruma, and Panthy are at the dinding room with the animals as they ate or talk to each other until Dagnino, his Predators, and Dark Leo Showed up. 

"Dark Leo !" Alyssa gasped.

Everyone paniced, except Alyssa, Erin Leo Kariel, Xiro Bruma, Panthy, and the gang, and ran off. Panthy got up and ran off so she doesn't get in the way of Dagnino. Dark Leo saw Captainleo.

"Perfect, now we shall kill him now." Dark Leo said.

But then Sora, Roxas,dumbo, Timothy and the Dalmatians came in ready to fight. Erin got out her pendant and looked at Alyssa then shouted. "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphasis!"

Erin then transforms into a Mew Mew. Her hair was in a brown ponytail with pink highlights, her eyes are brown with pink flecks, and she wears a brown turtle-neck dress, brown wrist bands with pink lines on top and bottom came out and went to her elbows, brown strape was on her left leg with pink fuzz on top, brown boots that reach her ankles with pink locks, and a neckbrace with her pendant hanging out. She even has African Wild Dog ears and tail.

"Power Pendant! Mewtamorphasis!"

Alyssa kissed red heart crystal golden pendant, then a orange and red lights came. As she transforms ballet broadway music comes on and she stands in front of two DNA models; that forms an cross.

In the light Alyssa bents down and comes back up in a red ballet-like dress, then she spin around as black gloves with gold rings around her wrist appeared, and two red armbands with orange lines when the background was orange full of red stars. She then jumped up in the air as her legs open and turn into white tights, gold rings on her ankles, and her feet, began to have red ballet shoes when the background was red with flowers.

Then she spin around with her foot on her knee and a Black Panther ears and tail came out. Her hair was short but turn from golden blonde to orange hair with lemon yellow highlights and her eyes turn orange with lemon yellow felcks. She then had her pendant on her neckbrace when the background turned purple with lions behind her. She then stop in the middle and stand still in a ballet motion at a background with stars and flowers, and the plains of Africa with a giant ballet tiara.

"By the Power Of Leo!" Leo called and in a light He was wearing golden amour with a red Cape and his wepon was a magical sword called Lionheart.

"Awesome!" Erin said.

"I'll explain but let's do this." Leo yelled.

Erin and Alyssa stand together and shouted, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face!".

The light beam hit Dark Leo and knocked him to the wall, passing him out. Dagnino came to them but Captainleo jumped up and kicked him with a karate kick. He try to sash Him but he grabbed him with all of his strength and threw him to a board. Pongo and Perdy threw one of the Predators to the board.

Simba And Nala came to the Crocodile as Simba said, "How about a crack a nutty buddy?". They used their weight to push the crocodile to the board.

Sora, Roxas, dumbo, Timothy, Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy,Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera threw the other predators to the board leaving the Predators stuck. Dark Leo got up and rubbed her head. She saw Mew Erin Mew Alyssa And Knight Leo.

"My plan failed, but since I destoried the Lamp and I have no more members, I should kill you right this second." Dark Leo said.

But before he could do anything, a black and green flaming smoke appeared and it revealed Evil Dark magicianMon in his regular outfit but he had a Dracula like collar black cape and she was petting Vincent.Dark Leo gaspe,and then he smiled.

" Evil Dark magicianmon , what a nice suprise." Dark Leo smiled.

Evil Dark magicianmon didn't say a word but only raised an eyebrow which Dark Leo smile turned into a frown. Evil Dark magicianmon grabbed Dark Leo's hand and said, "Dark Leo , we need to talk. We shall meet again Team Leo, and this time it won't be just the lamp but the three of you.". Evil Dark magicianmon , Vincent, and Dark Leo disappeared in thin air leaving everyone confused, shocked, and gasped.

"I can't beleive he destoried..quot; but Alyssa was cut off by Roxas when he held the lamp in front of her. "Today! he didn't really destoried it."

"The why did he said that he destoried it." Alyssa asked.

"Simple it was an old oil lamp." Sora explained. 

With a sigh of relef Kairel was about to sit down, when she suddenly gave a loud groan of pain, and sank to the floor, clutching her stomach. Xiro cried, "Oh god…Kairel…what's wrong!"

Leo Saw a small puddle of water undereath Kairel and he immediately knew what was up, and he took charge. " we need to get kairel back to you cabin Xiro he said, When they arrived, Kairel was gently carried onto the room, and Xiro, Alyssa, erin and Leo headed in, while the others waited outside. sora got some water for everyone, and they all waited anxiously.

Inside,Kairel was gripping Xiro's hand, as if she thought it'd produce butter. She screamed in agony, as her contractions sped up, and Xiro said, "It's okay, Kairel…you're doing fine…I'm here, Baby."

Okay i can see the head just one more push Kairel!" Leo said 

Kairel griped Xiro's hand, And She Pushed with all her might. She screamed in agony, Then there was silence. Kairel was panting, drips of sweat running down her face, her head resting in the pillow.Then there was a little squeak, Leo cleaned off the cub, while Alyssa did likewise with it, before wrapping the tiny cub in a blue blanket, and handing it to Kairel. leo went outside to tell the others Congratulations, Xiro and Kairel have got a beautiful baby boy. 

Panthy cries as Bruma hugs her as she cries. Kariel's eyes were filled with tears as she looks at her son, Pongo and perdy begin to cry of happiness too, Aladdin, Dumbo, Thomas, timothy, simba, nala Baloo, Mickey, Donald, And goofy smiled, and Bagheera smiled but wipped his tears. Everyone just cheered and/or cried with happiness.

"Let's go home Leo." Alyssa said.

"Nah, I have a better idea to celebrate this victory and the new arrival." Leo said. "I know just the thing..


	9. 9: The Celebration

**Chapter 9**

**The Celebration**

Later, on top of the Ark was a party and the oraganto came out on stage and said in the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Erin, Alyssa, and Captainleo!"

The animals on the Ark cheered as Erin, Alyssa, and Leo came running out, wearing different outfits. They all woresuits, only Erin's had a dress with a blue stripe and a blue E on it, Alyssa's had a red stripe and a red A on it, and Leo's had a white tuxedo and a Golden CL on it.

"Ok, are we all ready?"Leo asked.

"More than ready!" Erin and Alyssa proclaimed.

"Then let's go out there and get them!" Leo cheered, as did the other two as the song started.

Xiro was wearing a Disney Prince Costume (Prince Phillip's one)

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma were wearing three disney princess costumes

Leo: Come a little closer... Bruma: _come a little closer_  
Leo: Turn another page in the story of what's waiting for you

Xiro: Step into the wonder... Kairel: _step into the wonder_  
Alyssa: Of everything you've pictured, as it comes into view

All: Just like we... _(oh!)_ just like we... _(yeah!)_  
Just like we dreamed it!

Leo: Once upon a time used to be long long ago ...  
Used to be far far away  
Look how far we've come today

Bruma: Once upon a time is suddenly right here and now ...  
Right before our eyes  
This happy ending's just beginning and much to my surprise _(my surprise!)_

All: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life! Magically...  
_(It's just like we, it's just like we, it's just like we dreamed it...)_

As they sang, Team Leo, Dumbo And Timothy, Thomas, Baloo, and Bagheera were dancing to the beat as the gang were singing.

Erin: Happily ever now I'll know how far dreams can go  
Nothin's too far far away  
'Cause we've got faith that makes our day

Panthy: In my heart I know ... Anything's possible here ... Anything at all  
Whatever we believe in happens, no matter big or small _(oh yeah!)_

All: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life! Magically...

The Predators were not enjoying this. Back at Anti-Toon castle, Dark Leo was in a Butler's outfit and cleaning up Evil Darkmagicionmon's's stuff, washing, and feeding his pets. Shere Khan was still annoyed by the vulture, Diesel 10 was Clearing up Rubbish, grumpily, Macavity was just sitting down tapping his fingers on a table.

Alyssa: I've imagined being here like this so many times before _(so many times before)_

_  
_Erin: Reaching out to take your hand as the butterflies in me soar

Leo Panthy, Kairel, Bruma: Dancing with you under the Sun and underneath every star  
We've made a wish and believed and believed ...  
And voilà! Here we are! _(Here we are!)_

All: It's just like we dreamed it  
As far as I can see  
It's just like we dreamed it  
As good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better  
'Cause we dreamed it up together  
Just like we dreamed it, to life ... _(to life... oh...)  
_Just like we dreamed it, to life ... _Magically!  
It's just like we...  
It's just like we... dreamed it!_ Just like we dreamed it!

The song ended, and everyone in the house cheered, and the view show the ark sailing to the moon. Then Leo begins to narrate: _So we found the Lamp, celebrated, and we're going home the Ark . And, as in fairy tales, we lived happily after _As the Ark sailed, it disappeared with the moon showing Erin, Leo and Alyssa smiling with piece signs.


End file.
